


The Choice

by Silvaxus



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Bottom Jack Kline, Courting Rituals, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jack Kline, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: To be Alpha meant to protect the pack and every member of it. To be Alpha meant to walk alone until an Omega chooses the Alpha as a mate. To be chosen by an Omega was an honor and was always celebrated and something to be cherished. Sam wasn’t just like any Alpha, he was the pack’s Alpha and when he found himself chosen by an Omega from a different pack, he found his view upon the world turned upside down.





	The Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Bingo Thursday!
> 
> Today's square: Arranged Marriage
> 
> Credits for the edits for my beloved Beta [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami)
> 
> Have fun :)

Looking around, Sam looked at the happy faces surrounding him. His pack had prepared this day with the happiness of their Alpha in mind and had overdone themselves. The massive circle that the pack used to meet and celebrate was decorated and crowded with people. Laughing and dancing members of his pack, and from the pack that would be family with the next sunrise.  
  
Sam had only been Alpha of his pack for a year, and he was still working on proving himself to his pack, but the other packs living around his territory wanted to get to know the new Alpha. Each pack would send a delegation, and they would discuss how their packs could still work together, even after the old Alpha had stepped down and Sam had taken over.  
  
Every delegation left with a new contract between their packs and Sam was satisfied with every deal that would help to keep his pack safe and healthy.  
  
Everything changed the day when a new delegation arrived. The Alpha was an old wolf but still healthy, and he and Sam had stared at each for long, tense minutes. It was a battle of wills, Alpha against Alpha, young wolf against old wolf, but in the end, both looked aside at the same time. Neither had won nor surrendered. They parted as equals. After they had established that they wouldn’t go after each other’s throats and the other wolves of the delegation would be safe, the old Alpha introduced Sam to each of the wolves he had brought along.  
  
Alphas, young and old, had to protect their pack members during their journey. They lowered their eyes when Sam greeted them in a sign of respect and a sign that they acknowledged Sam’s superior dominance as the pack’s Alpha.  
  
Betas followed as they could walk around without being bothered and it was their duty to make sure the correct contracts would be made and that trades would be set up between their packs.  
  
When the old Alpha introduced Sam to the last of his pack members, he had brought with him, the wolf that was Sam’s second skin, raised its head. In front of Sam stood an Omega, young with a piercing intelligence in his eyes. The young Omega smelled of sunflowers and raspberries, a weird combination of scents but Sam’s wolf opened his muzzle to taste the scent of the Omega.  
  
“Hello, I’m Jack. I’m the Loremaster of my pack.”  
  
Sam had taken the hand Jack offered him in his own, and the Omega’s hand vanished almost completely between Sam’s long fingers. The young Omega, Jack, smiled up at Sam as he was much shorter but that was only the physical aspect.  
  
“I’m Sam, welcome to my pack, Loremaster.”  
  
The position of the pack’s Loremaster was an important one. Loremaster’s gathered the stories of their pack, their culture and their ways of life. Every pack had a Loremaster, most of the time two. Still, Sam couldn’t understand why the old Alpha had brought his Loremaster along when said Loremaster was an Omega.  
  
Omegas were the heart of the pack. They were protected, loved and taken care of as they led the day to day life of the pack. The Alpha would lead the pack and had the last word, but there was always an Omega, within large packs several Omegas, who would take care of the things the Alpha couldn’t.  
  
“I’ve never met a Loremaster from a different pack. Do you want to meet with our Loremaster? I’m sure she will be thrilled to hear that you are here to visit.”  
  
Sam had spoken the invitation before the thought even crossed his mind. It had been his wolf who wanted to get the Omega to know their pack, and when the young Omega beamed, Sam and his wolf knew they had done the right thing.  
  
Jack looked up to his Alpha who only laughed at the eagerness displayed on the Omega’s face. They talked for a few more minutes before the Omega left to meet with his counterpart in Sam’s pack.  
  
The old Alpha had laughed and sent one of the Alphas he had brought along to follow the Omega. Sam didn’t feel insulted that someone escorted the Omega while walking around in Sam’s territory. He would have done the same thing, but still, Sam’s wolf wasn’t happy with the Omega gone.  
  
The Omega, together with the delegation of his pack, stayed for over a week and Sam tried to find as many chances to spend time with the Omega as possible. The day they needed to leave came too soon for Sam’s liking.  
  
With the Omega gone, Sam’s wolf was unhappy and prowling around in Sam’s mind as Sam had never felt before. He gave in to the urge to run and allowed his other half to take over. They shifted, and Sam shook his fur when their shift was done before he started to run. His paws hammered down on the soft ground of the forest surrounding their village.  
  
Sam met others of his pack, but they felt their Alpha’s mood to run alone. No one could keep up with Sam if he didn’t want them to. He was the Alpha for a reason. He was the fastest and the strongest hunter of the pack and sometimes, like now, Sam allowed himself to _run_.  
  
After the Omega had left, Sam started to run every day. Sometimes in the morning, sometimes after nightfall but he felt constantly restless. He wanted the Omega to come back, to smile again and listen to everything around him with joy and curiosity. Sam knew what all of this meant. He had seen it in too many Alphas before, but when the Omega had left to go back to his pack, the young wolf was out of Sam’s reach. It was always the Omega who chose the Alpha, never the other way around. An Alpha could be pushed to madness the way his wolf could carve an Omega, but the Omega was always to one to make the decision, to allow the Alpha to court them.  
  
Two months had passed, and Sam just came back from his morning run, when the pack’s Loremaster was waiting for him in front of his home. Looking up her, he pushed his door open, shifted back and had barely put some pants on when the young Beta stormed into his house. “You’ve got a visitor. The Alpha from last time. He wants to speak to you.”  
  
Irritated yet curious, Sam followed the Beta outside and crossed the distance between his home and their guest house in a short jog. The other Alpha was waiting for Sam in the living room, and Sam suddenly wished for more time that he could have taken a shower. He was still sweaty from his run.  
  
Greeting the other Alpha was a short affair, their established ranks from the last time still in place. “I’m sorry you had to wait for my friend. I was running and only just returned.” The other Alpha sighed, shook his head and looked at Sam with a fond smile. “Let me guess; you’ve been running for the last two months? Since I visited you together with my people?”  
  
Stunned, Sam stayed silent and just looked at the other Alpha who laughed low and shook his head again. “I’m here on behalf of my Loremaster. Jack... since we left you Jack isn’t the same. He’s unhappy and snarls at every Alpha who comes too close for his liking. He even started to run a week after we came back home. He never ran before on his own, only with the pack. Jack is... young and has his mind full of things because he loves to learn. His urge to learn is something I have never seen it before in any other Loremaster. When I talked to Jack, I wanted him to say what was going on in his ever-working mind. I already knew the answer to my question and you, as an Alpha yourself, know what an Omega at the brink of choosing a mate is like.” At these words, Sam smiled and nodded. Omegas who were about to choose a mate was a mess until they realized what was going on. “When Jack finally started to talk, he only said he missed the tall Alpha who smiles so often. He looked like someone smacked him over the head the next second. He shifted on the spot and ran away.”  
  
Now Sam flinched. He didn’t know what he should read out of this reaction, but the older Alpha lay his hand on Sam’s shoulder in a warm and almost fatherly gesture. “Don’t worry, young Alpha. He came back an hour later, feeling embarrassed. He looked at me with huge eyes and wanted to know if it was true. Jack ran some more laps around his house, and I think the whole forest heard him sing.”    
  
At these words, Sam’s wolf started to yip and howl in his mind. Hopefully, he was going to see the young Omega again and soon. His wolf’s reaction had to be visible on his face because the older Alpha laughed in open joy.  
  
“Looks like he’s not alone in this. I only came along to speak to you and see if it’s mutual. I would never let one of my Omegas, yet alone my Loremaster, allow a courting that would end with him having a broken heart. I will return to my pack and tell Jack that he’s free to leave, but I will send one of my Alphas with him. You understand.”  
  
It was not a question, but the words were accomplished by a stern look from the old Alpha. Despite that Sam was grinding his teeth together until his jaw hurt when he heard those words, he understood. It was custom that an Omega who allowed an Alpha to court them to be accompanied by an Alpha either of the Omega’s family or pack. Still, Sam didn’t need to like it, and so his answer was way gruffer than he wanted. “Yeah, I know.” At Sam’s clipped answer, the other Alpha started to laugh in open joy. “Ah, how I remember the feeling when my mate allowed me to court her. I wanted to murder her uncle every second he was lingering around in the background, always watching us. Believe me, young blood, I know the feeling all too well. I will go home and tell Jack that he is free to leave. I’m sure he will be here in no time.”  
  
Sam’s wolf started to sing with happiness when he heard those words. Suddenly, there were so many things Sam needed to do. He spent the next days cleaning his own home, preparing the guest room for his Omega, but he left it to others to make the place for the Alpha accompanying Jack.  
  
Just like the Alpha following Jack, the moment it was known that an Omega came to allow their Alpha to court him, one of the older Omegas of the pack followed Sam around like a shadow. Sam hated to have someone following him around and only out of respect for the Omega, did he hold back his snarl.  
  
The day his Omega was supposed to arrive, Sam sat down on the giant boulder marking the entrance to his village. It was pouring like the clouds decided to drown everything resting under them, but Sam didn’t care just like he didn’t care for the moody Omega next to him. He wanted to be the first one to welcome his Omega and no rain, or moody Omega would stop him.  
  
He dressed himself fitting the moody weather, Sam sat down on the boulder and waited. Almost two hours later, two soaked wolves appeared on the road.  
  
Jumping down from his place, Sam landed in the mud and waited until the wolves came closer. Sam had never seen Jack’s wolf but the second both wolves were close enough to make out their colours, Sam just knew which one was Jack.  
  
Kneeling in the mud, Sam stretched out his hand to bury his fingers in the wet fur of a wolf that would of slight red colour mixed with gray and a black stripe on his back. Despite the weather and that he was soaked to the skin, Sam smiled.  
  
“Hello Jack, I’m so happy to have you here.”  
  
Shifting did weird things to physics. While Jack was much smaller than Sam in their human farm, Sam was sure that Jack’s wolf was closer to Sam’s but much slenderer. Sam was sure that Jack could keep up with him when they would run. When Jack pressed his wet muzzle under Sam’s collar, Sam laughed when the cold nose touched his skin.  
  
“Come on; I prepared the guest house for you and your nanny. It’s warm and has a fireplace that will help you to warm up again.” The other wolf, this one vast and black, growled when Sam referred to him as ‘nanny,’ Sam only grinned and showed the other Alpha his teeth. Even over the rain, Sam could smell that the other Alpha wasn’t mated, and his wolf considered the unknown Alpha a challenge.  
  
They would rip the black wolf to shreds within seconds.  
  
Satisfied by this knowledge, Sam got up, helped his nanny, who only rolled her eyes at him, off the boulder and together they made their way to the guest house. Sam pushed the door open let the wolves into the house.  
  
As if Jack had known which was his room, a different one than the last time, he walked right into the place while the black furred Alpha vanished behind his door. Sam peeled himself out of his wet clothes and put them away to dry. With a smile, the older Omega disappeared into the kitchen, and so Sam sat down on the soft carpet in front of the fireplace.  
  
When Sam heard a door being opened, he looked up only to see a still-wet wolf trotting out of Jack’s room, but he had a huge and fluffy towel between his teeth. Jack dropped the towel in front of Sam and shivered in the warm room despite the fire.  
  
Picking up the towel, Sam looked at Jack who looked back at him with wolf-golden eyes. “You want me to dry you off?” Jack only whined and rolled himself into a small ball.  
  
“Hey, don’t whine. I want to be sure that I’m not doing something you don’t want me to do.” Sam tried to sooth his Omega as he started to use the towel to dry Jack’s wet fur. He took care to ruffle the wet fur until he was dry again and Sam even asked Jack to roll closer to the fire. Only the dried mud on Jack’s paws started to be a challenge.  
  
Grunting, Sam flipped another dried chip of mud into the fire. In the background, their nannies watched them with hawk-like eyes. Pulling a blanket off the couch, Sam covered his Omega with the blanket and dragged his hand through Jack’s, now soft again, fur. “I’m going to fetch something to get the mud off you, you stay here, get warm again, and I take care of the rest.” Jack lifted his head gave Sam a careful lick over his cheek.  
  
Grinning like an idiot, Sam went into the bathroom to collect a washcloth, and when he went into the kitchen to get a bowl with warm water, Sam met the other Alpha in human form for the first time but only acknowledged him with a clipped nod. Sam took his time washing his Omega’s fur until the last bit of mud was cleaned out of the Omega’s beautiful soft coat. Sam’s wolf sighed happily in his mind.  
  
…  
  
Throughout the next week, Sam showed Jack around as he had no time to do it when Jack visited his territory for the first time. Sam showed him the small river running around the village, and he explained his Omega the packs hunting grounds. Both of their nannies always close behind them, but still on a respectable distance to give them the impression of privacy.  
  
For everything Sam showed Jack, Sam wanted to know something about Jack and his family. He felt so proud whenever he made Jack smile and laugh, and when Jack asked Sam after two weeks to show him his wolf, Sam felt weirdly insecure.  
  
Jack was waiting in Sam’s living room, their nannies were hiding away in the kitchen, while Sam stood naked in his bedroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and tried to muster the courage to shift and walk out to Jack who had been waiting for almost fifteen minutes now.  
  
Sam knew he was good looking for many had told him this. He took no real pride in it as it wasn’t something he had a saying in. He could only keep himself fit and healthy, but part of his nature as being the pack’s Alpha helped him along. He was tall, strong, corded with muscles, scares covered some parts of his body, a proof of his strength and ability to fight. Shaking his head, Sam held his breath and let his wolf roll over his skin.  
  
Within one second and the next, Sam looked at himself again in the mirror, but now the face of a wolf was looking back at. Sam’s fur was entirely white on his flanks, belly, and legs while his face was like a mask of grey with lines of black following his nose, to both sides of his eyes and along with his ears. His back was dusted with grey until it turned finally white.  
  
He was one of the biggest wolves in the pack and Sam never questioned it if it was because of him being Alpha, or just his heritage that made him grow so big, both in human and wolf form.  
  
Shaking his fur in place, Sam opened his bedroom door and trotted over to the place where Jack was waiting. Walking over to Jack, Sam lowered his head and looked at the floor. He had already experienced situations where Omegas who were not part of his pack, were afraid him just because of his sheer size.  
  
“Wow…” Jack’s astonished voice made Sam look up as he Jack moved to sit down on the floor in front of Sam. “I’ve never seen a wolf of your size… and your fur is beautiful… and so _soft_.” When Jack looked at him with nothing but awe, Sam smiled and rolled himself to his back. His wolf didn’t protest when they showed their Omega their vulnerable belly, and Jack laughed, when they growled in happiness when he started to ruffle their fur at their stomach. Lying on his back, Sam spotted their nannies spying on them, but despite the other Alpha in their home, neither Sam nor his wolf cared for the other Alpha as their Omega laughed and threw himself at Sam until Jack could press his face against Sam’s fur. They never wanted to see Jack leave again.  
  
…  
  
When the month had passed, Sam was a wreck. He had spent almost every waking moment with Jack but now their month was over, and the young Omega had to tell the Omegas of his and Sam’s pack his decision. An Omega switching packs wasn’t uncommon, but the Omega in question had to assure both sides of Omegas that mating the Alpha was what he wanted to do. Should only one of the Omegas question Jack as genuine, the coupling would either be declined or delayed. Sam didn’t know which would be worse.  
  
Nervously, Sam was prowling around in the room he was told to wait in. The place where the Omegas were talking to Jack, with his Alpha present as the custom dedicated, was soundproofed and Sam couldn’t hear a single word.  
  
He didn’t know what he would do should someone question his wish to become Jack’s mate. Since the first day he had seen the young and beautiful Omega, his wolf and Sam only wanted to have Jack by their side. Maybe he would leave to get himself back on track. Perhaps he would go and stay as a wolf. Both options were appealing to Sam as he still had to wait for the final decision. His pack felt how nervous their Alpha was, but Sam was in no mood for company, and so most of his pack stayed away.  
  
Half a day had passed, and Sam had already prowled a hole into the floor when he suddenly heard a door being pulled open. Whipping around, Sam was about to rip the damn door out of his hinges to get his answer, but suddenly someone barrelled right into him. His nose told him right away that it was Jack who had jumped him with such force that Sam had to take a step back to keep himself from falling. Jack had wrapped his arms tightly around Sam’s throat, his legs around Sam’s waist and the Omega just smelled of pure happiness, sunflowers, and raspberries with a softer note Sam couldn’t name.  
  
Even with his nose telling him the answer, Sam growled when Jack’s Alpha walked out of the room. Jack was his and his alone, and so Sam wrapped his arms around Jack’s slender chest and growled at the Alpha in front of him.  
  
The older Alpha laughed, looked down at the ground and raised his hands. “It’s okay, young blood, it’s okay. He’s yours. We just had to make sure that this is really what he wants and young Jack was ready to draw blood when we asked too many questions. I have a feeling that you two will be great together and your pups will be huge and strong. I can’t imagine a better mate for him.”  
  
Sam heard the words, but his wolf wanted to be alone with his mate. Soon, everyone left the room, and Sam was finally alone with his mate.  
  
Slowly, Sam lowered them to the ground and not once did Jack let go of him. Neither of them said a word. Alpha and Omega just bathed in the presence of their mate.  
  
…  
  
All of this happened two weeks, the day Sam learned that he was to keep Jack and that the beautiful Omega would be his mate soon. It had taken time to prepare the feast. It was tradition to get everything set up when there was a mating within the pack to celebrate. A mating from one pack into the other was different and when the Alpha was the one finding his Omega in a separate pack was a completely different challenge.  
  
They would have to hold two feasts as not everybody could be part of the first one. Jack was about to mate into Sam’s pack, and as the Alpha, it was up to him and his pack to hold up the first celebration.  
  
His packmates were already dancing to the music played on old instruments as the food was served on huge tables. Members of Jack’s pack, his former pack, were in between. With the mating of Sam and Jack, the two packs would be bound by blood, they would be one family. There would never be a war between them, and should someone threaten one pack the other would step up to defend their family and with their bonds of friendship and mating to other packs as well; no one would dare to threaten Sam’s family. There was a reason he was the Alpha of the biggest pack.

  
Sam was feeling restless. He enjoyed the feast and the happiness of his pack but… it was of no real interest to him because he wanted his Omega, he desired to make Jack finally _his_. He had no idea when he would see Jack and what was about to happen. Sam had been left in the dark about this part of the feast, and so he was sitting on his chair, visible for everyone, while he wanted nothing more than to have Jack by his side.  
  
Another hour passed without Jack being seen. Sighing, Sam rested his head on his perched-up hand and looked around the people having fun around him. It was had to suppress the growl that wanted to leave his chest. Sam wanted every single one of them gone and Jack by his side. The sound of splintering wood made Sam look up, and he saw that he had caused a crack in the other armrest and his claws had left deep marks in the wood.  
  
Suddenly, the soft smell of sunflowers and raspberries surrounded Sam, but now the smell of sunshine and warm earth was mixed into it. The growl passed his lips before Sam could stop it. People looked at him, but Sam didn’t care as he looked from one side to the other. He could smell his Omega, and the smell of sunshine and warm earth told Sam enough; his Omega was close to his heat.  
  
Jumping up, Sam had shifted before his feet hit the ground again. People pushed back gasping as the people from Jack’s old pack had never seen Sam as a wolf. Growling, Sam sniffed the air before he found his mating smiling back at him with wolf-yellow eyes in a human face… before Jack turned around, shifted and started to run.  
  
Snarling, Sam lifted his head and together he and his wolf started to sing. Never would he had guessed that Jack would run for him. With the last note of the song still vibrating in the air, Sam rushed off following Jack’s trail.  
  
Sam had been right; his mate was made to run and to run Jack did. The young Omega dashed through the forest he still had much to learn about, he tried to hide his scent when he ran for some time through the river, but Jack’s smell of being close to his heat was too strong even the water couldn’t cover it.  
  
In front of him, Sam saw Jack running, and while he enjoyed chasing Jack through the night-dark forest, Sam wanted to finally have his mate, and so he pushed himself even more. Jack was fast, but Sam was faster. Jumping over a running Jack, Sam _stopped_. Jack ran into him but tried to stay with his claws buried into the soft ground Sam buried his fangs into the sick fur on Jack’s neck and pushed the Omega down.  
  
Sam’s heart was hammering his chest as he could finally taste how close Jack was to his heat. Growling, Sam tightened his bite before he pulled back only to growl once more at Jack. Jack whined, and his wolf melted away to leave a very human Jack with wolf-golden eyes behind which repeated the wolf-like whine when Sam, still in his wolf-form, stared at him. Inhaling Jack’s scent, Sam could taste that Jack was now even closer to his heat than before they started their chase through the forest. The second their mating bond would be in place; Jack’s heat would be in full bloom.  
  
With a thought, Sam shook his wolf off and shifted to his human form. Jack was lying on his back and whined when Sam pressed his hand down on his chest to keep the Omega still. Slowly, Sam pressed his lips to Jack’s and enjoyed the feeling of their first kiss. The kiss tasted of raspberries, just like Jack’s scent, but under Sam’s hand, Jack’s skin was warm and almost feverish. Breaking the kiss was hard but Sam pushed his other hand between Jack’s legs when the young Omega started to whine, and the sound turned into a moan as Sam pushed two of his fingers against Jack’s slick hole. His Omega seemed to be burning and was already slick and waiting for Sam to mate him.  
  
“My beautiful Omega. I’m so lucky that you’ve chosen me of all Alphas. I will cherish you, give you everything you want at day and make you thank me at night when I make you scream in pleasure.” Sam licked over Jack’s racing pulse point as he pushed his fingers into Jack’s hole and the wanton sound coming from his Omega was like music.  
  
Closing his lips around Jack’s pebbled nipple, Sam sucked at the small nub only close his hand around Jack’s cock and start to jerk him off. “Alpha…” Jack’s voice echoed between the trees, and it woke something primal up within Sam. Growling around the small nub, Sam relished in the sounds and taste of his soon-to-be mate. Underneath him, Jack mewled and looked up at him with golden glowing eyes as he thrust into Sam’s hand.  
  
Clawed hands raked over Sam’s back and neck; the smell of blood mixed with the scent of an Omega at the brink of his heat.  
  
Raising his head, Sam looked grinned as he felt the pain of Jack’s claws ripping his skin open as he surrendered to the pleasure his Alpha was giving him. When Sam pushed a third finger into his slick hole, Jack tensed for a second before he came over Sam’s hand and his belly with a sound that was less human and more wolf.  
  
With soft strokes of his hand, Sam tried to prolong Jack’s orgasm for as long as he could before Jack started to paw at his hands. Pulling his hands back, Sam held himself over Jack without touching the Omega as Jack tried to regain some control over his breathing, but after his first orgasm, Jack was only one step away from going into heat.  
  
Sam could hear Jack’s heart hammering in his chest, and while Sam didn’t pull back from Jack, he gave his Omega enough room to regain some control... until he would give up said control only to hand it over to Sam.  
  
When Jack finally looked at him with wide-blown eyes and hands reaching out for Sam, the Alpha bent down and allowed his Omega to pull him closer. The kiss Jack pressed to Sam’s lips was longing and heated, hungry but shy, and when Jack finally pulled back, he looked at Sam with his hands shaking on Sam’s skin. “Please, Alpha... I need you…”  
  
Nodding, Sam pulled Jack’s hand out of his hair and pressed first a kiss to the inner side of Jack’s wrist before he licked over the same spot. “I know my beautiful Omega, I know. Anything you want. Tell me, and you will have it.”  
  
Even in the shadows of the forest, Sam could see the blush on Jack’s face, and Sam didn’t know if it was because Jack was too embarrassed to ask for something or if it was because of his looming heat.  
  
“I want you to take me, mate me, my wolf and I want... we need to feel you.”  
  
Before Sam could reply to Jack’s words, that it was the same for Sam and his wolf, Jack turned around while Sam was still keeping himself over the Omega, Jack rolled himself until he was lying on his front only to raise onto his knees and to present himself in front of his Alpha.  
  
At this open display of submission, Sam could feel his wolf start to merge with his consciousness. He could feel his canines elongate in preparation to finally sink his teeth into the soft flesh of Jack’s throat to tie the first half of their mating bond. The Omega would lead the dance, but the Alpha would link the first knot of the bond, literally.  
  
Jack felt small under Sam has the Alpha took his place behind his Omega only to nudge his legs apart with his own. Spreading Jack in front of him, Sam felt his canine grow even longer as he saw the evidence that Jack was ready to take him.  
  
Carefully, Sam pushed his cock against the Omega’s glistering rim and when Jack started to push back, Sam finally sink into his Omega’s wet heat for the first time. Jack was hot, wet and tight around Sam’s cock and the young Omega was impatient as Sam took his sweet time to push all the way in. Jack mewled and whined under Sam, stretched his neck as a sign of submission to the Alpha only to tempt Sam into taking him.  
  
Growling, Sam had to fight his wolf as Jack handed over every last piece of control. Sam wanted to remember this moment, the way his cock slowly sank into his Omega’s heat for the first time, the way Jack’s rim stretched beautifully around his length and what it felt like to be completely buried in his tight heat. Panting at the control Sam had to exercise to keep himself in check, for them both, the Alpha looked down and felt a possessiveness and hunger rage through him as he saw his already swollen knot resting against Jack’s rim.  
  
When Sam started to thrust, the sounds Jack made would forever be burned into Sam’s memory. It was a soft and breathless gasp, and his slender body seemed to be vibrating as Sam carefully built a rhythm. He learned that his Omega would turn impatient when he used slow thrusts, and Jack would start to push back against Sam’s hold. Deep and grinding thrusts left Jack breathless and when Sam let go of his control and began to take Jack hard and deep, the Omega moaned and broken sounds, trapped somewhere between human and wolf.  
  
Sam’s knot started to swell, and whenever he pushed his knot past Jack’s rim only to stretch him even further when he pulled out again, Jack made a protesting sound. When Sam pushed in for the final time and felt his knot swell to its final size to lock them together, Jack started to howl with his wolf’s voice while he lunged forward.  
  
With his knot firmly in place as his orgasm hit hard like never before, Sam bent forward over Jack’s long back and buried his sharp canines into his soft neck. Sam couldn’t keep himself completely still as he pumped his release into Jack’s slick hole, and whenever Sam’s knot tugged on Jack’s rim, the young Omega moaned in ecstasy. Meanwhile, Sam had the sweet taste of Jack’s blood on his tongue as he lapped at the wound he had inflicted on Jack’s neck when he had buried canines into the soft flesh.  
  
Jack was shivering in Sam’s embrace as he moved them around until they were both resting on their sides with Sam’s knot and teeth still firmly embedded in his Omega. Sam could feel and smell how Jack succumbed to his heat, but he could feel the first half of their mating bond fall into its place at the back of Sam’s mind.  
  
When Sam finally pulled his teeth, returned to their usual size, from Jack’s neck, he licked over the mark he had left on Jack’s flesh. The wound would heal over time, but the marks Sam had left behind would tie them together forever.  
  
Now that Sam could feel the first half of their mating bond vibrating between them all the while his cock and knot were tightly embedded ins his mate’s heat, Sam couldn’t wait until Jack would mark him in return. There were many ways for an Omega to mark his Alpha, but Sam could already see how he wanted Jack to do it, and he hoped his mate would agree.  
  
With Jack pulled tightly against his chest, Sam held his mate who smelled of sunflowers, raspberries and a fertile Omega in heat. Sam’s scent started to blend in with Jack’s scent. The picture of Jack on top of him while he rode Sam’s cock without holding back until Sam would knot him again while Jack buried his teeth in Sam’s neck was a somewhat promising picture for the night to come.  


**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
